Seeding into Spring
by RandomGirl4200
Summary: This is my first fanfic! Please review and tell me what you think, I am open to any kind of critism! The story's a twist on the legendary Johnny Appleseed and how Johnny befriends Jack Frost and the other Guardians. They go on different adventures and maybe near the end a battle with Pitch Black to top it off? Can be considered a collection of mini-arcs.
1. Chapter 1

The name's Johnny. I don't know exactly how I got that nickname 'cause I'm a girl. I guess it could've been for that I was the only girl out of 5 other brothers. Maybe it was because I didn't like doing the girlie things the others did; I mean I did do them, but I wasn't as into it as the other girls. Oh, I forgot the rest of my name. Sorry about that. The _full_ name's Johnny Appleseed.

One night a man's voice told me something, he said, _You'd like to continue your quest of spreading spring to the world. How about you become a spirit, protect children, all the while of continuing your love. _Of course I agreed, only a mad man would brush this off, I'm a mad _girl_ now mad girls would agree to his offer. I mean, I was already famous for traveling by foot all over planting my apple seeds. Only later did I realize it was the Man in the Moon who told me this.

The March morning was brisk as I walked around the new town I was visiting. I walk a lot, and I love the spring, so you could tell I was getting tired of all the cold. Although, there were some fun aspects to the other seasons, like Christmas, but you have to admit Spring is awesome. As I continued to walk a cardinal flew by me, a giant smile grew on my face. These kinds of birds follow me around. After all, I could be considered the Spirit of Spring. In the beginning of my new career after a couple of decades people became scared when apple trees magically grew to full size in front of them. After that I started learning that there was more to spring than just apple trees. I learned to use my newfound magic abilities to make the flowers bloom, make sure there's dew on the grass in the morning, the chirping of the birds. The whole package. I even started to help the animals get out of hibernation and basically became the season personified. Though I kept my awesome outfit, overalls are always in fashion!

Anyhow, the town I was walking through for some reason wasn't being very nice to me. And when I mean by wasn't being very nice to me, I mean it was still _snowing_. Spring was around the corner and here it is snowing like there's no tomorrow! I'd understand a few flurries here and there, but a blizzard? Out of thin air I grabbed a map and a blinking blimp on the map showed where I was and where I have been recently walking. Anyways, It said I was in a town called Burgess, now why did that sound so familiar? A huge gust of wind blew in my face. I normally don't shiver, but this jet stream felt ice cold. I looked up and saw a blue blur. Oh great, now I remember why I normally chose the Northern areas last. One boy came to mind, Jack Frost.


	2. Chapter 2

_I was the type of child you'd find climbing up trees, or trying to play swords with the other boys…_

I ran after the blue blur holding onto my cap so it wouldn't fall off. I run pretty fast, not as fast as Bunnymund, but still faster than the normal human. I followed the blur all the way to a neighborhood where a group of kids were playing in the snow. I spotted Jack with the kids, and I started to fume.

"JACK FROST" I yelled. He turned around to see me charging him with a bundle of snow I picked up. At first he just stared at me, and got hit in the back by one of the kids. Then I threw the ice cold snowball. His reflexes quickly kicked in, and dodged it. The snowball hit one of the kids trying to build the perfect snowball.

Jack immediately turned to the kid on the ground. Jack tried to hide his smile, but it still appeared and he started to laugh. The boy with brown hair and brown eyes just looked at him, as if it was contagious, the boy started to laugh as well. The rest of the group joined in on their laughter, as I finally got up with the group.

Biting back on his laughter Jack said, "Long time no see Johnny! Nice throw by the way." I pouted at his words. I normally didn't play in the snow. I was there to melt the stuff, while Jack was here to make it. The boy I hit stopped laughing after Jack spoke.

"Who are you talking to Jack?" The boy asked.

"Johnny Appleseed." Jack said it so nonchalantly that I had to bite back laughter, then I realized why I came over here. I got interrupted before I could even tell Jack off.

"You mean you're talking with another guardian?!" The boy asked. The others brimming with excitement.

"No, Jamie. Just another spirit, sorta like how I was before I became a guardian." The boy, Jamie, looked around.

"So you're saying Johnny Appleseed. The Johnny Appleseed is here?" Then as if on cue Jamie stared right at me. The other children did the ssame. All of them wide-eyed.

One of the girls started to speak. "But you're a girl! Johnny Appleseed is a guy!"

"Hey just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm not Johnny Appleseed!" I fumed. "And Jack! I want to know why you are making all of this snow so late in your season! You're making my job even harder with this snow!"

Jack smiled, "Ah, that. You see Jamie and the others thhey wanted to play around in the snow some more."

"Oh… Well, they can have fun in the sun" The children stared at me.

"But we want to play in the snow!" The kids said in almost unison.

"Looks like I win the fight." Jack said as he leaned against his staff. I knew I should've saved this area for last. I somehow always find him here.

"Well, sorry to interrupt your game I'll be going to the other parts of the world to melt your snow and create spring." I storm off when Jamie said something to Jack. Before I ran off a smirk appeared on my face. A similar one could've been found on Jack if I just turned around.

_"Woah, you create spring? How does that work? Do you create rain like Jack creates snow?" Jamie rambled on with questions that I ignored. _

_ "Slow down little tiger. Johnny's busy at the moment. Maybe you should ask her tomorrow."_

_ "Cool! Bye Johnny1 I hope to see you tomorrow!" The others followed Jamie and said farewell. Jack smirked at the kids, and said good-bye as well._

That scene played in my mind as I ran through Pensylvania, the trees budding with flowers as I rushed by.

**AN: Kya! I hope this one is longer! Like it says in the description above I'd love some feedback! I own nothing of Rise of the Guardians. Bye-Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

_The rumors of young Johnny Appleseed traveling with a pot on his head were true. Although, the part of me being a male wasn't._

I decided I'd go back to the town of Burgess. Jamie seemed pretty excited, and after all I don't think I've had a long conversation with a kid in years.

I walked up through the streets till I got hit in the head by a snowball. I turned to a laughing winter spirit. "What is it this time Jack?" He stopped laughing to answer my question.

"You just looked like you weren't having any fun. I thought It'd help to brighten your mood."

"Nice try, but not even snow can brighten up this grumpy gal." I responded to the guardian.

"And why is that? Are you still angry about me making it snow when it's so close to your season?" He questioned me with a pout at the end, as if to say I was no fun.

See Jack and I could be considered rivals, or something close to that. I wouldn't consider him a rival more along the lines of 'can be considered annoying'. The only time I normally see him is when he is still trying to make it snow and I chase him away yelling something along with "I'll make flowers grow all over that staff of yours if you don't take your vacation! It's my turn!" And then he flies away. Sometimes it seems like a lot of fun to fly, but I try to keep that fantasy out of my mind before Jacky Boy over here gets any ideas.

"It's because all of this snow I have to melt is draining me. You actually made it snow in Florida this year. I was kinda shocked and impressed that you had the guts to do that." I retorted back at him with a smirk on my face to tease him.

He played along with my comeback and pretended he got hit in the gut, "Ouch, I think I'm going down. Is that the light?" He reached out his hand playfully. I couldn't help myself from giggling. The giggling soon turned into laughter that Jack joined in.

I looked over my shoulder towards the place I was heading towards, Jamie's neighborhood, thinking the boy would be there so I can answer all of his questions. "I better get over there. He would probably be waiting after you told him I'd be back." Jack looked over to where I was staring and smiled.

"Need a lift?" I didn't have time to respond saying I'd be able to handle running there. But instead I feel my feet lift off the nice firm ground and soon the wind was in my face as we were flying the wind carrying both Jack and I. I must've looked bewildered at my first flying experience because Jack started to laugh pretty hard. We soon landed where a group of kids were hanging out marveling at their finally finished snowman that had a stick similar to Jack's.

"Nice snowman, looks like a guy I know." I said, startling the kids. They introduced themselves there were a set of twins one being Claude, and the other named Caleb. A male in glasses named Monty. And two females, one named Pippa, and the other in a tutu named Cupcake. Lastly, Jamie who seemed to do his homework and looked up everything he could about me.

"I looked everywhere and there was nothing about you being a girl!" Jamie exclaimed to me.

I plopped down onto a pile of snow, and said, "A lot of things can get lost over time, Jamie." My face saddened a bit, "Even I can't remember why I started to go by Johnny, or my real name." Jack looked at her astonished. He didn't know that about her. The kids took the same reaction as Jack and looked at her. Jamie immediately regretted saying anything. I could feel the tension rising as I could read the emotions of the kids and Jack. Regret and sadness. "Hey, don't worry about that! I love the name Johnny! Now, any other questions I can answer to you?"

Then Cupcake blurted out, "Why do you have a pot on your head?" I laughed at this question.

"Now you haven't been the only one to say that to me!" I giggled out, "I traveled all of North America planting my seeds and spreading the joys of Apples everywhere! I had to find a way to cook my meals, and this sack I have with me is too small for it. So I thought 'Why not? It'd be perfect on a rainy day, too!'" I told the kids. They seemed fascinated as I told them about the various other things, like how I go around bare foot (I like the feeling of the Earth beneath my feet, plus it's a lot easier to plant your seeds if you just dig a small hole with your feet), or how I make spring (a series of complicated methods and some magic). By the time we were done with our chat it was nearing dinner time. The boys and girls left for their houses, while Jack stayed behind.

"I normally only get to visit these kids once in a while. So it was nice spending the day with you and those kids." He looked at me with a sad look as if he understood how I felt about my forgetfulness. He nor I didn't realize that I chose to forget my childhood. "Hey, I might know someone who can help with your memory problem. It helped me when I needed it." He said as if reading my mind.

"I don't know Jack… Spring is almost around the corner and I need to at least clear up some areas for Bunnymund." He and I talk to each other more often than I talk with Jack or North, maybe it was because we were both Spring people.

"Hey, don't worry about it! I bet you'd have a ton of fun reminiscing about your past." I looked at him, hope starting to rush through me like I might actually enjoy this.

"Okay, fine." Jack smiled at me with one of his big award winning smiles and he said something I couldn't hear. Next thing I know we were flying 90 miles per hour in the sky heading towards Tooth and her castle.

**AN: I hope you like this little installment of my fanfic. Please review, favorite, or follow. Tell me how the story so far is. And I do not own anything from Rise of the Guardians. Bye-Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

When we landed at Tooth's castle I was awed by the pure fantasy like building. I've never been to her place before, so something new to explore was pretty exciting. Jack led me towards Tooth's thrown room area, where she told every one of her mini fairies to go to.

"Jack! You should've told me you were coming to visit!" The Tooth Fairy said with delight as she rushed over to hug her fellow guardian in greetings. "And who is this little spirit supposed to be? She looks very familiar. Have we met before?" She inquired looking at me. I got the feeling that somehow she wanted to inspect every single tooth I had in my mouth.

I realized that they were both waiting for my answer, Jack unsure if he should answer for me. "Oh, um, hello. The name's Johnny Appleseed, spirit of Spring, at your service." I somehow managed to curtsy after saying my name, how that happened I don't know.

"Oh, I've heard of you before! I don't think we got to meet each other in person, but um, can I see your teeth?" I knew it! Always go with your gut instinct kids! "I heard from some of my mini teeth that you had beautiful and straight teeth!"

I wasn't sure how to respond exactly, but thank goodness Jack saved my life when he told The Tooth Fairy, "Now Tooth, what have we told you about looking at other peoples teeth!"

"But I asked, Jack, oh come on!" She turned to me pleading with her big amethyst eyes.

Now I just couldn't say no to that face, I looked down at the ground nervously and mumbled, "Sure, I guess."

That didn't stop her from hearing me, "Oh goody!" She quickly flew over to me, I slightly opened my mouth hoping I didn't have to open any farther, but alas, she yanked my mouth wide open, and even put her fingers in there poking and prodding at every single tooth I had in there. Thankfully Jack was there to tell her to stop, and managed to tell her why we even came here. Apparently, all spirits of the seasons have extraordinary teeth according to Tooth, but Jack's is the best of them all.

She quickly disappeared into another room searching for my teeth. When Jack said, "Sorry about Tooth, she can be, a little too enthusiastic when it comes to teeth." He told me.

"It's no big deal. Honestly, it's not. I think, it's safe to say I've had worse happen to me."

"What do you mean by that?" He inquired smirking hoping to get some more info out of me.

"Well to be honest. I don't remember anything from the ages of 10 years to 17. The reason why I know I'm 17 is because it was my 17th birthday when I became a guardian. I remember playing around and chasing after foxes. Running up trees, and of course eating lots and lots of apples." I chuckled.

"Then, if you remember all of those years as a kid how come you can't remember your name?" I could tell Jack didn't want to pry too much because of his hesitation when asking me. I didn't mind that much thought, and I needed some time to pass as Tooth grabbed my teeth, anyways.

"Whenever I find myself remembering a past memory and someone says my old name, for some reason I-I'm unable to hear it. It's inaudible to my ears." My voice cracked at the last part. As I looked up at the open room where various different fairies flew in and out. Jack stopped talking after that. I glanced over to him, and he looked a bit flustered and I could sense some pity in his eyes as he looked at me. Luckily, Tooth flew in just seconds later. When I saw the little box I was afraid to touch it, but Tooth edged me on saying it was alright. When I did I saw a bright golden flash and memories flowed into me, memories I now knew why I forgot them.

_Flashback_

I stormed out of the little house trying to get away from my tutor. "Lady Jessica! Come back, you need to learn these things in order to become the wife of Lord Chapman!" I ignored her, and went up my apple tree. I didn't care for all this etiquette stuff, and on top of all the writing and math. I thought I was going to lose my mind. "Lady Jessica! Come down from there! Lord Chapman will be here any minute!" I looked down at her.

I sighed, "Alright, alright. Don't get your skirt all notched up." She fumed at me from that remark.

"Lady, use what I've been teaching you! You must speak, and act like a lady in order to marry into the Chapman household." I winced, I didn't understand exactly. I wasn't going to marry the boy until I was 15, why do I have to learn all this stuff? I hopped down from the tree. Then the teacher made another one of her annoying remarks. "Ladies do NOT jump down from trees, and if they do find themselves up a tree, they wait for help and don't show their panties at the onlookers. I immediately blushed at the thought of someone looking up this frilly dress they put me in. She escorted me back to the main house grumbling something like, "I do not understand how Lord James is going to marry a girl like this. It's going to take a miracle to change her attitude." She left me in the main sitting room, as I waiting for that _boy_ to come.

He entered the room, and I immediately stood. My tutor looking from afar, trying to psychically tell me to finish the way to greet my fiancé that I learned about two weeks ago. I curtsied and said politely, "Good evening James. How was your day today?"

The kid as stuck up as ever, after all he grew up being a snob, said, "Hello Jessica. The day was pleasant. Come now, it's time for dinner." This time he escorted me to the dinner room leaving my tutor behind with the look of basically scolding me, _Act like a lady, or else I shall find someone to cut down that apple tree of yours._ I decided to oblige to her wishes.

After dinner, I went back to my house, which was on the Chapman estate. My family moved to the place right after our marriage was decided. "Hi ma, I'm home." I immediately said grateful that I don't have to act like a little sissy.

My mother looked at me, and said, "Oh Jessica darling! Isn't this place just marvelous. We were just absolutely lucky that James Chapman, heir of The Chapman Family, wanted to marry you. Now we get to live prosperously as well, and you get to live a wonderful life!"

"Mother, you've told me this every single day I come home. It gets tired of hearing the same thing over and over again." My family wasn't very rich, but not very poor either. My father had died a couple of years ago. Leaving my older brothers to work and provide for the family, while I just sat here, and acted pretty. I have two older brothers who were both around the ages of 15 and 17.

I continued on with my week with the same routine every day.

_5 years 4 months later_

I'm a newly wedded girl, married to one of the most richest families in the country. You'd think I'd be happy wouldn't you? Ha, you'd be dead wrong. I was quite miserable. I never really learned much about James in the 5 years I was engaged to him, but he of course, basically knew everything about me. I was stuck inside all day long, with nothing a Lady could do. My new tenants did as I pleased, sure I had some fun with that, even made a friend here and there, but they all treated me the same. I was like a prisoner, married to some strange boy that I barely knew. It seemed like everyone, but me knew who he was. I'd attend a few parties being courted by my husband. I only felt the uneasiness of marriage, and I barely got to go outside, oh how I missed playing outside. Even if I'm a girl, I acted like a boy, even my brothers had made a remark or two about it.

_1 year and 2 months later_

I was slapped across the face by James, everyone, but me, called him Johnny. I being the Lady I was, wasn't allowed to call him anything else. "What's the matter with you! Why must you act like this? Do you need to learn again? You insolent woman!" I knew Johnny was just being overwhelmed by his job. He was every _single_ day. He started to hurt me after getting too stressed from his work. I could always tell if he had a good day or not by how many times he has slapped me.

Yet again, I acted un-lady like in public again. Embarrassing Johnny. "I'm sorry my love, it's hard to remember these sort of things when you are _happily_ married to someone you love." I tried my best to not sound sarcastic near the end, but apparently, I did not succeed for he hit me again.

That night, without telling anyone. I left. I grabbed some of my brothers old clothing that could fit me. I grabbed some scissors, and cut my hair short enough to look like a male that lived on the frontier. I grabbed the essentials that I possibly needed. I grabbed a pot, to cook later on, apple seeds, freshly picked apples from our orchard, and a Bible to help with my journey, it sure did help me with my struggles for the past 6 and a half years, I was ready to leave. I didn't even bring shoes. I ran as fast as I could leaving the dreaded place forever. I didn't even leave a note.

_1 year and 1 month later_

I had spread my apple seeds far and wide. I took on the appearance of a man, and for some reason, when the first person who asked me who I was I told her my name was Johnny. Out of spite of my husband and former life. Rumors spread fast of a mysterious man named Johnny Appleseed who seemed to be an odd fellow. I hoped I was an odd man, because I wasn't a boy. I was walking through the forest it was around 1 or 2 in the morning. I learned how to tell time from my late father. It was my 17th birthday, by now I had ground into one of my older brothers clothing that I took. Even though my hair had grown longer, but still short enough to make me look like some pixie or fairy from a story I was told about when I was a child. I looked up to the full moon, using it's light to guide me through the brush.

When I decided to rest in a tree, blooming with flowers, I was about to close my eyes, when a man's voice rang in my head, _You'd like to continue your quest of spreading spring into the world. How about you become a spirit, protect children, all the while of continuing your love._ I agreed, that night as I was asleep I transformed into the immortal 17 year old girl you see today. I ended up traveling all throughout North America and parts of Canada, and Mexico. Later I learned to travel with my speed and traveled to every single city of the world help spreading spring to the world.

_Flashback over_

I stared at the box of teeth, Tooth solemnly looking at me. I guessed she saw what I did, in a fit of anger I smacked the, now closed, box of teeth to the ground. Jack didn't know why I did it, for he had a face of pure shock.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Tooth said to me. Jack still didn't know what was happening exactly.

I quickly said, "I, um, I need to think." I ran out of the room and onto one of the many ledges that led to the outside world on. I left Jack to discuss what exactly happened in the actual five seconds this all occurred in.

So, my names Jessica Chapman. I somehow seem to have a hatred for the name Chapman, and Johnny. And it also seems that I changed my name all together. No biggie. I don't mind at all. I still love what I do, and I seem to recall how exactly I lost my memories. Over the past 300 years, I somehow forced back all those memories and my name, and forgot them all. I didn't want to know my name because forever now, I shall associate it as the weak girl who died 302 years ago. When I first married that man.

**A/N: Oh my goodness gracious me! I apologize for taking **_**forever**_** to write this chapter. You could say I got a little writers block, but after reading some RotG fanfiction the creative writing juices started flow! So here's the longest chapter so far; I'm open for critiques! Bye-Bye~!**

**I do not own anything from Rise of the Guardian.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm sooo sorry! I'm normally like this with my stories. I just suddenly stop, or lose interest in them. I feel terrible, because now I have the responsibility of finishing the story for you, the readers! So, I wasn't in love with my last chapter that I wrote… I won't be talking about the bible or anything like it, it was just when I was doing my research on the story of Johnny Appleseed (I try to make my stories as realistic to the actual thing as possible), and apparently the actual Johnny was some sort of spiritualistic guy, and shared his beliefs with the people he met. Okay, so I think I'm done ranting for now. Again, sorry, but I'll try to make as many chapters as possible without making you people worry (I'll be on vacation soon, and won't be able to work during that time)! Oh, and do you think I should make this into a little romance thing with Johnny, and Jack? I don't know… But I have this idea that there are spirits/guardians for every season like Jack with winter, and Johnny with Spring. I do not own Rise of the Guardians, just my ideas.**

_I didn't expect to meet two out of the five guardians in one day, but heck, why not go for the big prize?_

"Care to share what happened?" Jack asked me as he sat down next to me on the ledge. He smiled softly at me. His eyes were a bit distant like he was remembering something from his past.

"Not really. Although, I should be saying that I'm in your debt for helping, and all." I said quietly.

"Have I ever told you how I became a guardian?" He asked me staring at the horizon.

I looked at him, and started to think. "Hmm, no, I don't think so." I said sarcastically, after all, I've been avoiding the winter spirit for quite some time now. Spring, and Winter don't really mix that well. I mean, they sort of do, but not as bad as Winter and Summer.

He laughed a bit. "Well, I guess you're right. To sum up my story, I loved to make others laugh, and have a lot of fun. I did that all until I died trying to save my sister from melting ice. Of course, it didn't end well, and I saved her life, and sacrificed mine. BUT, I did it all while having fun." He told me, and removed the pot that was on my head. He peered inside, shocked to see actual apples in there. "Are these safe to eat? I mean, I don't want your dandruff or anything." He said playfully.

"Hey, that's the safest spot to carry apples! Of course they are good to eat!" I grabbed one, and munched on it.

The winter spirit chuckled. "An apple a day keeps the doctor away!" He said grabbing on himself, and bit into it.

I spoke in between bites, "But if the doctor is cute, throw the fruit." I said.

He looked at me, "Wow, I never expected that one. Where'd you get that from? Perverts R Us?" He said jokingly.

I blushed. "No, no, no!" I swallowed my bite of apple. "The teenage girls these days. That's what they've been saying. Jeez, because of that. I have to worry about my apples being thrown away. I don't see anything wrong with my apples, or doctors."

He started to laugh at my sorry excuse of a recovery. I joined in on it, and I felt happier than how I felt just a few minutes ago. "So, you feeling better?"

I looked at him, and smiled, "Thanks."

He stood up, "Don't mention it. It's my job after all. The guardian of Fun and all." He bowed to me all dramatically.

"Well guardian of fun, be sure to watch what you're doing when it's a couple of days away from Spring. I know it still is a bit chilly during my season, but I'm the transition into summer. I have to melt you snow sometime soon."

"Oh, you _are_ no fun at all."

I stood up, and walked back to your I last saw the Tooth Fairy. She saw me walking calmly, and buzzed right on over to me. "Oh, I'm so glad you're happy again!" It seemed like Tooth is the only one out of her little fairies who can watch the memories with their owners. So she saw my life, and that's why she became worried, and sent Jack to go cheer me up. Of course, I expected the Guardian of Fun to already be on the case, since after all, he has to bring happiness to every child in the world, and protect it.

I smiled at her, "Yeah, this little guardian over here gave me a little pep talk." I pointed to Jack, who was just entering munching on the apple he took. "And took a couple of my apples." I noted to how the teen had a few in his hand.

He swallowed, "Hey, I thought maybe Tooth would like one of your apples." He said, tossing her one.

"If that's true, I could've just given her one."

"How many apples do you carry anyways?" He questioned me.

I thought about it, as I heard the sweet sound of an apple being bit into by Tooth. "If you count every single type of apple around the world, probably about the size of this castle."

Jack spit out his apple, "H-how?" He held back a cough. It seemed like Tooth already knew the answer because she wasn't as surprised at all.

"That's obvious Jack." Tooth said. "Where'd you get the apple your holding right now?" She asked him.

"From Johnny's pot." Jack nodded towards the thing on my head again.

I smiled. "Exactly. My pot is enchanted. Every day it carries different kinds of apples. I technically don't carry every single apple in the world. But my pot is linked to every single apple orchid in the world." I winked at the spirit.

"So you're telling me. That you just pick apples from the inside of your hat?" He said, going back to eating his apple.

"Exactly like that." Tooth said. I smiled at her, as she ate her Golden Delicious.

"Now. If you don't mind at all. I have to excuse myself, and bring spring to the Midwest in North America." I waved good bye to the two guardians, and ran off. In a blink of the eye, I was already running across the Pacific Ocean towards the U.S.

I slowed down my pace, as I entered Colorado. I was walking towards Salt Lake City. The sun was setting, as I entered the city limits. Flowers near the peak of blooming as I walked by. They waited silently for day to break, and letting the humans see their beautiful sight of blossoming. Tonight wasn't a full moon, so I couldn't see Man in the Moon as clear as you could on the nights when the moon was full, but you could still feel him watching over keeping a watchful eye out for anyone who needs to be protected. I saw golden sand fly by me. I smiled softly, the Sandman was in town. He normally goes by Sandy though, so let's just call him Sandy. I climbed up one of the pine trees, and could see a small floating platform of golden sand. I looked at the chains of sand that spread across the city, they were all attached to the giant platform.

_Maybe I can say hello to the little guy?_ I thought to myself. I took a deep breath, and quickly ran on top of the sand. It was harder than it looked. The sand was compacted into a path, or anything special. It was loose, and if I took one wrong step I could fall to the ground. I don't like falling. I finally reached the platform in time at all, and the small guardian jumped a little at seeing me standing next to him.

"Hey what's up? Want an apple? It's Golden Delicious." I cooed to the golden man. I knew he'd like the apple, just by the name of it. He smiled at me, and formed a thumbs up above his head. I took off my pot, and handed Sandy a golden delicious. He ate it, as he continued his job. He formed more images above his head. It was difficult to understand, but I think he is trying to ask me why I'm here? "Hmm, I thought I'd bring Spring to the Salt Lake area, then head towards Texas. I ran into Jack, and Tooth earlier. Jack was up to his good old tricks, and bringing a little snow storm over in Burgess. I should remember to save that town for last, because I know that's the place Jack will be a lot." I said to him. He signed a lot more. "Oh hush now, you talk too much." I said playfully punching his arm. He silently laughed at the joke. He signed one last thing, "You think I should go to sleep now? Why? I can stay up as long as I want." I yawned as Sandy silently chuckled. "Fine, you win. Let me find a good place to sleep, okay?" I told him. I jumped down onto the nearest building, and jumped onto one of the tallest pine trees that I could find. I got comfortable, and I saw Sandy wave good bye to me as he threw one of his sand balls at me. I instantly fell asleep, dreaming peacefully of apples, and spring time flowers. A golden sand cardinal flew around me, as I knew those birds are the first sign of Spring time.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up in the pine tree, to see that it was snowing slightly. "JACK!" I yelled.

The winter spirit appeared above me upside down with a giant smile on his face. "Fancy meeting you here? Don't you know it always snows near the mountains?" He told me.

"Well, I need to learn to remember that, now don't I?" I scowled at him. "If you need me. I'll be going to Texas, and the southern states. Maybe visit Mexico City on my way to Georgia." I told Jack.

"Well, if you need me." He said mocking my tone, "I'll be up north probably starting a snow fight here and there."

I looked at him, then sighed. "Well, good bye then. I'll see you, hopefully, not so soon." I told him as I jumped down from the tree I was sleeping in. I looked up to Jack, as he slowly floated down. "Bye bye." I said waving my hands. Before he could speak, I dashed south east.

I slowed down my pace, as I saw a sign saying "Welcome to Texas!" I sighed, and looked at the terrain. What was I thinking? Texas is already warm enough to call it spring weather. I made up a poor excuse to Jack; I wonder if he caught my little white lie. I started to pick up speed when I did remember that part of my so called little white lie was true. I did need to go over to the States near the east coast. _I have to make sure I don't go near Pennsylvania, though_ I thought to myself. I just know, that's where I'll find one of the guardians. I continued down my path, and suddenly skidded to a stop when an ice wall appeared in front of me. "W-what is this doing here?" I yelled. I looked around to where the source of the icy wall came from. I spotted Jack sitting at the top of his new creation.

"I finally caught up to you." He said out of breath. I gave him a questioning look until I touched his ice wall. It slowly melted to the ground moisturizing the surrounding dirt.

"What do you mean? I thought you'd be up north?" I said to him, as he flew down to the ground.

"You didn't allow me to speak! I was going to tell you the main reason why I went to Colorado." He told me furiously.

"Well then. Here's your chance. Go ahead, before I lose track of time. Spring is almost here, and I need to get ready. Not to mention I don't think Bunnymund appreciates me being off my schedule. I'm like your babysitter!" I told him. Jack grew red in the face, which was unexpected coming from a winter spirit.

"You are not my babysitter. You're the same exact age as me." He fumbled out. He was surprisingly correct. We didn't become guardians the same exact day, or anything, but it has both been about 300 years since we turned into spirits. Not to mention we were both frozen in time as teenagers.

"Okay, fine. Sorry. It's just. I get frustrated sometimes. That's all." I said. I'm not used to him not having a smile on his face. Whenever our paths did cross, he was always laughing, and me? Well I was always moody, trying to clean up his messes before Summer came along. Don't even get me started on the Spirit of Summer. That guy has some form of attitude problem. All arrogant, and cocky just because he is in charge of Summer.

Jack immediately broke into one of his famous Jack Frost smiles. "Well, North would like to talk to you. That's what I had to tell you earlier, but you," He poked me in the chest. "ran off." I blushed a bit.

"The North wants to talk to me? Like Santa Claus, the Big Man. Oh man… I've never met him before." I told the winter spirit.

"Like never? Seriously?" He laughed a bit at my reaction to the Guardian of Wonder's name.

"Well, unlike your season, North starts to get ready for Christmas all over again. Most likely rounding up the elves to make more toys, or something like that." I said in wonder.

Jack laughed. "The elves? Oh, that's funny." He looked at my puzzled expression, "You know what? I'll let you figure it out when we get there. Can you follow me, when I'm flying, or would you like to fly again?" He asked with a smirk.

"I'd rather run, thank you very much." I said.

Jack shrugged, "Wind, take me to the North Pole!" He shouted. I felt a very strong breeze, as Jack was lifted into the air. "Hope you can keep up!" He said from above.

"If it's a race you want. It's a race you'll get!" I shouted back, readying myself for a sprint. He zoomed ahead, and I picked up speed. The next thing I knew we were already in Canada still racing across the world.

I lost track of where we were heading; only paying attention to where Jack was flying. I say the giant castle-like workshop, and picked up speed. I wasn't going to lose to Jack. Right as soon as I made it to the front door, Jack landed next to the front door. "Made it!" We both shouted at the same time. We looked at each other, and laughed.

"Tie?" I asked him.

"Tie." He said.

He opened the door to the workshop, and boy was it huge. We walked through the main hallway, that had different branches of hallways leading to different places in the workshop. He made it to the main workshop area, and I had to say it. I wasn't expecting a bunch of yeti's to be doing the job, while elves created chaos where ever they went. It looked like they were eating a bunch of cookies as well. "Yetis?" I exclaimed. "Yetis build the toys! B-but they are supposed to be elves!"

Jack smirked. "I told you, you'd find out on your own." He winked at me. I was embarrassed. I'll never think of Christmas the same way again. Or at least the toys. I saw a big man, with a long white beard that went to the middle of his stomach. He had a red shirt on, and suspenders holding up his pants. "It that who I think it is?" I pointed to the main inspecting the large globe of the world over in a part of the workshop.

Jack smiled, "Yep. That's North." A big smile appeared on my face, and I ran at top speed through the workshop. Passing by all the yetis making toys, and making most of the tiny elves spin, and lose their balance. I stopped right behind North who went over to check what the commotion was about. Jack waved at him from the other side, and pointed towards me looking at the big man in wonder.

He turned around with a suspicious look on his face, until he saw my pot, and mainly my outfit. I think he could tell immediately who I was. He smiled, and I said "You're North, The Santa Claus?" He had a puzzled look.

"Who else would I be?" He asked.

"Well. I expected you to be, hmm, how do I say it? Shorter?" Jack landed right next to me, and broke into a fit of laughter.

"You meet North for the first time, and that's your reaction?" He asked. "I'm surprised you didn't just continue staring at him in wonder." The winter spirit said.

"Well, then that'd be rude." I told him.

North laughed. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Johnny. Although I thought you'd be a boy." He said.

"I get that a lot."

He laughed a little bit. "So I should be shorter? I never thought about my height before." The man said.

I blushed a little. "Well, no- it's just that- you seem more- I don't know." I fumbled out. I do not make good impressions. I'm way better talking to Bunnymund than North. "Well, it doesn't matter at the moment." I quickly said trying to save myself.

Jack whispered, "Nice save." I elbowed him in the stomach. "Ow." He mumbled.

I kept a smile on my face, not even bothering to look at Jack. "So North, what do you want to talk about? Jack said you wanted to meet me."

North chuckled again. "That? Well, Manny told me about the spirits of the seasons. Something big is going to happen with them. He didn't tell me what exactly, but now that he mentioned it. I can feel it in my belly, too." He shook his gut when he said belly. I giggled a bit, then froze.

"Wait. Does that mean the spirits of Fall, and Summer will be here as well?" I asked. I seriously didn't want to see the spirit of summer yet. I'd see him later on this year.

"If we can locate them. I called you here hoping you'd know where the spirit of summer would be. He seems to be in his own little world. I can never locate him." North said.

"And, I don't really want to talk to him either." Jack said crossing his arms. It'd figure that the spirits of Summer, and Winter wouldn't get along.

I put one of my hands on my hip, and started to think where I'd find him. "Knowing him? I think I can find the spirit of Summer. Now Fall, she's a whole different story. I don't really talk with her that much. After all, our jobs are on the opposite side of the years. Jack here might now. After all, winter is at the beginning, and ending of the year." Jack looked at me, and looked at his toes.

"No, I don't actually know where she is. I think I've only really met her once, but that's about it." Jack said. I looked at him. He was telling the truth. Jack was a loner for almost all these years, I wasn't really surprised. He was very chill about it, too.

"Okay, then. If we have to find _Him_." I said. "Let's go to the Florida Keys." I said.

North looked at me. "Okay, off too Florida!" He said, he grabbed a snow globe, and whispered into it. He threw it to the ground, and the globe immediately shattered. A portal appeared, and I could almost see Florida through the swirling snow. "Off you two go. Meet me back here when you find him." He said.

Jack questioned. "Wait, aren't you coming with us?"

"No, no. I need to talk to Manny again, and if not I have to inform the others. Jack I'm putting you in charge with finding the others. After all, you're one of them!" He said. He pushed the two of us through the portal, and I didn't like it one bit.

I don't know if he heard me, or not, but I whispered to Jack in the portal. "Don't worry. I'll help you." I smiled to him, before we were engulfed in the snow, swirling towards Florida.

**A/N: Okay. I wanted to give you people another chapter before I leave for vacation for two weeks. So I'm straying from my original idea of just Johnny, and the guardians. And thought "Hey why not?" Right? To tell you the truth, I don't even know where this story is headed. I just write down what I think, and hope it makes sense. Hoping you all are having a good summer, and don't forget to review to let me know what you think. I'd love to hear any ideas you have on what the spirit of Summer, and Fall should be. I'm thinking Fall could be the spirit of Halloween, or something like it… And Summer, even though the two are going to see him next chapter; I have no clue who he should be. I'll be having my thinking cap on! Well bye, and I don't own Rise of the Guardians, just my ideas.**


End file.
